The present invention relates to a system for dispensing prepaid debit cards through computerized point-of-sale (POS) terminals.
This business process invention relates to merchants"" point-of-sale terminals (POS) becoming sellers and dispensers of debit cards, and more particularly, to those that are computerized.
The applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,908 issued to Muehlberger in 1997 for a telephone debit card dispenser and method. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not disclose the use of point-of-sale terminals (POS) to provide an injection on stacked xe2x80x9cvirginxe2x80x9d debit cards of any selected prepaid amount of funds (line of credit), security information (PINs, passwords, mother""s maiden name, etc). And to include conditions for the validation and availability of those funds or line of credit.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a system for selling, dispensing and administering credit or debit cards that require a minimum of paperwork, maintenance and financial disclosure from the card purchaser.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system that permits a user to acquire such debit or credit cards from widely available Point-of-Sale terminals using cash, debit and/or credit cards, check cards or ATM""s cards.
It is yet another object of the present invention to permit a user to obtain more than one debit card associated with same identifying serial number for accepting deposits and withdrawals to readily effect transfers of funds to remote locations, including foreign countries, and to the card issuer to selectively offer valuable incentives to a user for either using or not the debit or credit card, in specific situations or geographical areas.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system that is portable from one POS terminal to another, or to an ATM machine, and that permits utilizing this business process in the daily commerce for the use of bank cards in payment of merchandise or services or for the refunds of return of merchandise purchased or services requested by the user of the bank card which becomes dissatisfied with them.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following parts of the specifications, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.